tropico3fandomcom-20200214-history
Edicts
El Presidente can issue edicts that affect the lives of every Tropican. Edicts can be issued gain respect, revenue, tourists, or just get the player out of some hot water fast. Many of the edicts issued are a balance between positives and negatives and can raise and lower the respect of factions toward El Presidente. Edicts, like some Buildings can be issued to increase the happiness and respect of Tropicans. Social * Prohibition ($500) - Significantly increases crime activity due to illegal liquor distribution. Closes Pubs, Night Clubs, and Rum Distilleries. Increases production and the respect of the religious faction. * Literacy Program ($500 + yearly rate) - All workers and students gain experience 30% faster. May be canceled at any time. Yearly rate changes depending on your population. * Contraception Ban ($500) - Increases the standing with the religious faction, boosts population Growth, but decreases the respect of the intellectuals. * Anti-Litter Ordnance ($500) - Reduces pollution by residences, but decreases liberty. * Sensitivity Training ($500 + yearly rate) - Police and military buildings have a lesser, negative impact on liberty. Yearly rate changes depending on the size of your police force and military. * Food For the People ($500) - Increases the food quality. Doubles food consumption. Can be canceled at any time. * Social Security ($500 + monthly rate) - Pay 2/3 of the average wage to retirees and students. Increases the respect of everyone. Monthly rate is dependent on the amount of students and retirees. * Same Sex Marriages ($500) - People are allowed to marry spouses of the same gender. Increases the respect of the intellectuals, but decreases the respect of the religious. * Wiretapping ($100/Month) - Secret Police counters subversive activities more efficiently. * Bribe Faction Leaders ($7,000) - A banker will bribe the target. This will increase the respect of the target and its family. Foreign Policy * Praise US ($500) - Increases the respect of the US and slightly decreases the respect of the USSR. * Praise USSR ($500) - Increases the respect of the USSR and slightly decreases the respect of the US. * US Development Aid ($2,000) - Grants a permanent 50% discount for Powerplants ($17,000 normally) and Airports (16,000 normally). * USSR Development Aid ($2,000) - Grants a permanent 50% discount for Tenements ($4,000 normally) and Apartment Blocks ($5,000 normally). * Trade Mission with US ($1,000) - Sends a trade delegation to US. Grants a random benefit after 2 months. * Trade Mission with USSR ($1,000) - Sends a trade delegation to USSR. Grants a random benefit after 2 months. * Alliance with US ($6,000) - Constructs a US military base. Protects from invasion from USSR and grants $2,000 each year. The respect of the nationalists will be lowered permanently. * Alliance with USSR ($6,000) - Constructs a USSR military base. Protects from invasion from US and grants $2,000 each year. The respect of the nationalists will be lowered permanently. * Nuclear Testing ($0) - You will recieve $10,000, but enviromentalists respect will be lowered permanently. * Humanitarian Aid ($0) - Construct an aid corps camp that provides food and healthcare for 5 years. The respect of the nationalists will be lowered. Cannot be issued if Food Quality and Healthcare Satisfaction are above 40. Economy * Industry Ad Campaign ($8,000) - Raises the export prices of factory processed goods for 3 years. * Pollution Standards ($500) - Reduces factory pollution, but raises factory maintenance. * Tourism Ad Campaign ($5,000) - Increases tourism rating for three years. * The headliner ($5,000) - Improves tourism rating, entertainment, and US relationships for 3 years. * Tax Cut (Dependent) - Raises the respect of all citizens for 3 years. Doesn't stack with itself if issued several times. Can be quite costly. Only real use is if you're losing an election. * Building Permit ($500) - Increases all construction costs by 20%. 10% of the money spent on construction will go to the Swiss bank account. Lowers the standing with the intellectuals. * Pan Caribbean Games ($7,500) - Improves tourism rating and entertainment for the next three years. * Mardi Gras ($3,000) - Improves tourism rating and entertainment for the next 3 years but increases crime. * Spring Break Package ($4,000) - Increases tourism rating and attracts more spring break tourists. * Geographic TV Special ($7,000) - Increases tourism rating, the respect of all citizens, and the number of eco-tourists for the next 3 years. Domestic Policy * Amnesty ($500) - Rebels may return to their normal lives. They will do so only if the average happiness of all tropicans has improved significantly since they became rebels. * Early Elections ($2,000) - Elections will be held one year from now. * Inquisition ($500) - Decreases the chance for protests, uprisings, and coups. Increases rebel activity. Decreases liberty and tourism. Tropicans will go to churches twice as often. * Book BBQ ($500) - 50% of the intellectuals drop out of the faction instantly. The chance for new citizens to be affiliated with the intellectuals will be halved. Students gain education 50% slower. * Martial Law ($5,000) - No elections will be held (except when the "Free Elections" condition is active). Decreases crime at the cost of decreasing liberty, tourism rating, and all production. * Off to Florida! ($3,000) - Expels all prisoners from the island. Lowers the respect of the US for 5 years. * Papal Visit ($10,000) - Raises the respect of everyone, especially the religious faction. Improves the service quality of churches and cathedrals for 3 years. * Conscription ($2,500) - Uneducated can be soldiers, but will perform worse in battle than educated soldiers. People are more inclined to leave the country and become rebels. * Military Modernization ($800/year) - Soldiers are more efficient in battle. Housing and health care that army bases provide will be significantly better. * Secret Police ($4,000) - Designate a building to be converted into secret police HQ. The secret police allows use of special actions and may prevent various subversive activities.